Evolve
Evolve is the Omnitrix’s DNA of a Kaiju’eiga from the inside of ultra-rare cosmic meteors, known as the “Zilla Meteors” that infamously possess an eerily bright-green glow, due to its high concentration of radioactive alien minerals that aid in the birth of Kaiju’eigas. Appearance Evolve is a towering, reptilian humanoid alien with visible inspiration of Kaijus and Japanese monsters and a base form of approximately 10 feet tall in height, also having an overly-muscular physique, bulky limbs, rough vermilion-red scales, a dark-velvet-red underside, including his chest, stomach, and palms, and bony, bladed dark-velvet-red spikes running down Evolve’s scalp, the back of his head, the entire backside of his torso and pelvis, and the top of his tail, along with five-fingered hands, three-toed feet, pronounced claws emerging from his extremities, a semi-prehensile tail, and bio-luminescent light, being that of the same color as the user’s Omnitrix, radiating from much of Evolve’s body, including the tips of each of his back-spikes and claws, granting Evolve an ominous appearance. Evolve’s head possesses short and stubby, but pronounced horns emerging from his scalp, seemingly apart of the spikes adorning his scalp, four eyes with his upper-set of eyes slightly tilted and diagonal, giving it an almost menacing look, a short reptilian muzzle, and a wide maw of razor-sharp teeth, prominent fangs, and a dark-velvet-red tongue. Evolve’s bio-luminescence are present on his face, visible on the tip of his horns, teeth, and tongue. Evolve lacks an Omnitrix-generated suit and features the Omnitrix symbol on the center of his forehead, slightly above the space in-between his upper set of eyes. Powers and Abilities Evolve’s primary ability is his mutagenic evolutionary adaptation, allowing Evolve to self-evolve to automatically become able to withstand specific scenarios and situations as long as Evolve experiences discomforting forms of stimulation, such as pain or sickness, which can enhance certain parts of Evolve's physiology, such as bulking up Evolve's muscles for additional strength, calcifying Evolve's skin for additional durability, reworking leg bones for additional agility, reflexes, and stamina, and reworking arm bones for additional dexterity. Evolve's evolutionary adaption can also cause Evolve to sprout additional body parts, including eyes, additional sets of teeth, extra limbs, and also being granted additional size and height, reaching an estimated maximum size of around 100 feet. Evolve can also forcefully sprout additional body parts, even if not in pain, although to a limited extent, as it requires concentration. Evolve's bio-luminescence is actually the glowing presence of Evolve's internal radiation that keeps him powered, and allows Evolve to project a powerful atomic blast of radioactive energy from his maw in a concentrated beam that can incinerate anything in its strike zone, channel his internal radioactive energy into sections of his body to enhance his combat, absorb radiation to replenish his stamina, detect nearby forms of radiation through heat vision, cure weaker forms of radiation poisoning by absorbing radiation from affected others, and generating high amounts of radioactive body heat that grants Evolve low-tier regeneration, mainly through cauterizing small wounds, a painless process that does not trigger Evolve's mutagenic abilities. Evolve's base form possesses great mobility while in a quadrupedal form, expressing enhanced agility, reflexes, and stamina. Other than that, bipedal or not, Evolve possesses enhanced strength due to his bulky form, enhanced durability due to his rough scales, a semi-prehensile tail that expresses some dexterity and can wrap around large objects, an enhanced lung capacity that grants him limited space survivability, and immunity toward extreme heat and lethal radiation, as Evolve's body is fueled by it. Weaknesses Evolve's mutagenic evolutionary adaption are near uncontrollable and are induced by all forms of pain that Evolve receives, even if accidental or unintentional. The only part of Evolve's physiology that is not increased by his abilities is his intelligence and in fact, the more mutated Evolve becomes, the more ferocious, animal-like traits he exhibits before eventually losing control and mentally transforming into a rampaging monster. Although Evolve can gain power from both pain and sickness, Evolve will still exhibit the symptoms of whatever sickness affects him and his mutation-based abilities. Evolve's powerful mouth beam of radioactive energy releases Evolve's internal radiation, which is potentially harmful to others, and those who linger around the scorched strike zone of Evolve's mouth beam for too long will begin to experience symptoms of very early radiation poisoning. While Evolve can cure weak forms of radiation poisoning by forcefully removing the radiation absorbed into one's body, he can repair any already-present genetic damage they have received from the radiation poisoning. Evolve's low-tier regeneration is literally only cauterization and thus, can only close small wounds and can't do things such as reattaching fully severed limbs or restoring lost or dead tissue. Evolve's tail is only semi-prehensile and while it can wrap around some objects, it only expresses very little dexterity. Also, Evolve's ability to survive in space stems from Evolve's enhanced lung capacity and thus, Evolve will be forced to breath again after 20 minutes of holding his breath. History TBA Appearances Evolve is a free-to-use alien, so feel free to use him in your own series. * Trivia *Evolve is XxXWTBxXx's alien design contest submission for the Ultimate Fanon Con, meant to celebrate the BTFF wiki's 10th anniversary. *Evolve was a potential submission from the alien design contest of a past fanon con, but was replaced with another idea. **The original Evolve was somewhat similar to the final product, but lacked radiation-based abilities and Kaiju inspiration in his designs, instead resembling a fleshy humanoid with grotesque features. *Evolve's oddly-slanted set of upper eyes was meant to give Evolve a more alien-like appearance, compared to other aliens with additional eyes, such as Four Arms and Spidermonkey. *Evolve's origin of being within cosmic meteors was inspired by the birthplace of To'kustars, the species of Way Big, who are born inside of cosmic storms. **Most noticeably, Evolve bares noticeable similarities to Way Big, including Evolve's abilities to reach a size nearly as tall as Way Big and project powerful beams of energy, along with more minor details, such as Evolve's red coloration based off Way Big's bright-red armor. *The species of Evolve, "Kaiju’eiga" means "Kaiju movie" in Japanese, albeit with an apostrophe separating the two words, another reference toward the species name of Way Big. **While being worked on, a placeholder of Evolve's species name was simply "Kaijuian" but was eventually changed for the final product. *The name of the meteors Evolve's species are born from, "Zilla Meteors" are named after "-zilla", an English slang suffix popularized by the English name of the Japanese monster Godzilla, a kaiju that Evolve is greatly inspired by. Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Radiation Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Radioactive Aliens Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens